


And so it begins

by ShutUp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot, mirror verse!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUp/pseuds/ShutUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene in which Admiral Pike tells McCoy he's now CMO of the ISS Enterprise and his new Captain will be James T. Kirk. </p><p>“Buckle up, Bones, this is gonna be fun.” Kirk says [...]. McCoy downright hates the way Kirk pronounces fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it begins

“I'm here to see Admiral Pike,” McCoy says and the sentry gives him an annoyed look before he moves to open the small door into the full-body scanner. Leonard holds his ID card over the console and a blue light scans him for weapons before he's allowed to pass. A low growl at the guard makes the man look away and McCoy's jaw clenches painfully; he's late, he's in a bad mood and no one should try to make his day even worse.

He hurriedly walks the few meters to the building complex in which Admiral Pike has his new office. When Leonard enters it's silence all around him, the young man behind the counter doesn't rise to salute him even if he should have (McCoy is sure the boy's rank is slower than his own).

“I'm here to see Admiral Pike,” he repeats, now with more urgency in his voice, a deep, dark growl escaping him as well. The young man doesn't look impressed when he glances at the visitor and only says: “Name?”, sounding bored and arrogant.

Leonard wants to smash his head against a wall.

“Doctor Leonard McCoy.” He states instead, and feels satisfaction settle when he sees how the boy visibly pales. The young man doesn't move though, and only points down the corridor.

“Second floor, only door at the end of the hall.” He says before he turns back to do whatever it is he does in a building like this.

McCoy makes an angry sound but otherwise leaves the boy alone. No use to lose his nerves already. He marches over the gray marble ground, up the slightly curving staircase, past the windows and just as gray walls, until he reaches the second floor. He halts a moment, inspects his surroundings but it's really nothing but gray and silence. He looks outside, over the courtyard, over the gate to the street and all the other buildings going til the horizon.

He's still, stealing himself for what is about to come. He knows it's a promotion, he's not dumb, but in his world promotions aren't necessarily always good. McCoy squares his shoulders and moves to the one door he sees. It's plain and simple, made of metal because no doors in Starfleet are made of wood anymore. Wood is easy to break through, bomb it away, shoot at it with a phaser and it bursts into pieces; it has happened before. Metal is more efficient, especially if it's about 30 centimeters thick.

He presses the also gray _(always gray everywhere, someone could go crazy)_ button next to it, and flashes his ID card over the touch screen above. The door opens with a mechanical sound and slides into the wall.

The admiral's office is huge and for once the walls and the ground aren't gray, they're white. It's blinding together with the windows covering the whole left side of the room; too much light, too quickly, compared to the semi-lit halls. McCoy blinks but enters quickly and stops in front of a heavy looking desk. That one is made of wood.

Behind it sits Admiral Pike, scanning over some documents, signing something and not paying McCoy any attention. McCoy salutes and then stands still. There are no chairs in front of the desk so Leonard has to stand; his body is under tension, his uniform shirt stretching tightly over his chest.

After what should have been five minutes Pike says: “At ease.” and McCoy loosens up a little. He still stares at the wall behind Pike though because there really isn't anything interesting in the office.

When Pike looks up he catches Leonard's eyes though. Pike has an oddly immobile face but a grin is plaster on the man lips and his whole posture speaks of a relaxed ice statue.

He says in an amused (mischievous) voice, “Well, Doctor McCoy, that didn't take long. What time did you finish all your finals?”

“About half an hour ago, Admiral.”

“So the Academy days are all over for you?”

McCoy nods. “It's all over.”

“Very good. I am not gonna make a big speech out of this because there's no need for that. You've been assigned CMO on the ISS Enterprise, captaincy has a certain James Tiberius Kirk. Have you heard of him?"

McCoy's face becomes a grimace and he feels a bitter taste on his tongue. “I have.”

“Ever met him in person?” The admiral stands up and moves to one of the huge windows, his arms clasped behind his back.

“Much to my regret, yes, I have.”

Pike chuckles before he turns back to McCoy. His eyes hold a dangerous gleam now, one Leonard doesn't like much. The admiral moves back to his desk and takes one of the PADD's, showing it to McCoy. A medical file is open, a list of several injuries, and their treatments. Leonard quickly scans it and he has to say he's impressed. Broken bones, dislocated joints, all kinds of flesh wounds, burns, poisons, allergic reactions, cuts, diseases.

“What do you think, doctor?” Pike asks and somehow McCoy knows it's a test.

He thinks for a moment. “If I wouldn't know it better I'd say this person has had it all.” Pike laughs at that, a loud, unpleasant sound. “It's Kirk's file.” He says.

“That doesn't surprise me.” McCoy answers and then waits. There is a point in all of this somewhere but he doesn't see it yet. Not until the door suddenly makes a sound again and opens, and a man steps through. Leonard turns around quickly and when his eyes sport Jim Kirk, his pose changes from relaxed but stiff to 'ready to attack'. Apparently that amuses Pike, who puts the PADD back on the table and waves at Kirk to come near.

The young blond man stops right next to McCoy, ogling him all to obviously. A smile plays around Kirk's lips and again, Leonard doesn't like it.

“I know that you two have met each other before, both of you have said so. I don't know anything about that first encounter though and I don't need to.” Pike says, sitting behind his desk again, fingers interlaced, “Now, shake hands like civilized people.”

Kirk offers a hand at that, his smile turning into a grin but McCoy just raises an eyebrow, staring at the kid's hand as if it's the hand of a dead person, rotting as well.

Pike laughs his rough laugh again, more of a bark, really, and Kirk drops his hand. “You're done with you exams as well, Kirk?”

“I am.” The kid answers and Leonard's neck hair rises at that voice.

“This is doctor Leonard McCoy, he's your CMO. He has the qualities I wanted your CMO to have and then a few of those you wanted your CMO to have. He's the best you can get and I am content that you two will get along.” Pike continues, his view wavering between the two of them, who are still eying each other.

“Gentlemen, you're dismissed.” Pike keeps staring at them when they turn around, and they're nearly out of the office when he says, in a firm, warning voice, “One more thing, Jim,” Kirk looks back, “You won't get another one. Don't kill him.”

Kirk's grin becomes devilish and a cold shiver runs through McCoy veins. He hides it well.

“I won't.” Kirk says and after a glance at Leonard he adds: “No, I won't.”

McCoy can't keep the growl in his chest so it escapes and Kirk as well as Pike seem startled by it, and he says: “You're damn right kid, you won't.”

With that he passes Kirk and the door, marching away with firm, long steps, and is down the staircase before his new Captain catches up with him. He doesn't try to touch McCoy but he eyes him like a predator eyes their prey.

They leave the building and courtyard in silence.

 _It's over_ , Leonard thinks, when they're through the gate and he sees the sentry on the ground, bleeding nose (probably broken) and unconscious. He doesn't doubt that Kirk knocked the man out on his way in, not for a second.

“Buckle up, Bones, this is gonna be _fun_.” Kirk says then, suddenly clasping Leonard's shoulder, a way too toothy grin on his face, and firm pressure on his arm. McCoy downright hates the way Kirk pronounces fun.

His new Captain leaves him then, only sending him a short last glance before seemingly losing all interest in him. McCoy walks the way back to the hospital in silence because he feels sick, and the shivering won't stop. He hasn't felt like dying of fear since Jocelyn had destroyed his life.

“It's over,” he says.

And so it begins.


End file.
